Rechargeable batteries, sometimes referred to as rechargeable battery packs or battery packs, are used to power a great variety of devices, including portable devices such as mobile phones, cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, wireless organizers, wirelessly enabled notebook computers, tablet computing devices, handheld electronic gaming devices, digital photograph albums, which may or may not be wireless.
As the complexity of and demand for applications run by such devices continues to grow, the power consumption demands made by devices on their rechargeable batteries continues to grow as well. There is a need to not only provide a stable rechargeable battery power source but also a rechargeable battery that has a large charge capacity that can support ever longer operating and standby times for the device being powered.